Returning Home
by Queen Sereya
Summary: Serena becomes Cosmos and returns to a family she hasn't see in over 4 years.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So don't sue. 

Characters – Ages 

Serena – 18                Trowa – 19            Quatre – 18

Relina – 17                 Wufei – 18              Hiiro – 18

Milliardo – 19              Duo – 18

**Authors Note** – This story is something new to me at least. I hope you like it. I would also like to thank **SailorGQ** for Co-writing this story with me. For all those who are waiting on more chapters of my other story Search For True Love well it may be a while I seem to be in a bit of writers block for that story. If anyone has ideas for that story or this one please let me know. 

Chapter 1 – 

Looking Back and Becoming Cosmos 

            It was a warm and sunny day. Serena walked slowly through the park. She seemed as if she was in some sort of trance. All of a sudden she stopped when she came upon a couple in a loving embrace. Watching the scene unfold before her she felt torn in two. She turned away only to see a group of friends having a picnic under a cherry blossom tree. She quickly turned away and closed herself off from the memories flooding through her mind. Everywhere she turned she kept being reminded of those she had lost that fateful night. Her family, friends/court, her lover.. all of them gone in one dreadful swipe. The power of Cosmos should have never been awakened. She should have known that becoming Cosmos would cost her everything she held dear to her in this world.

* Flashback*

            The wind was howling and the Tokyo Tower swayed and groaned with the force. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts where at the top of the tower facing their greatest enemy yet. One who had not more than a moment ago killed Tuxedo Mask and had now set her sights on the scouts who were the only ones standing in her way. She called herself Aurora. Standing in the center of Tokyo Tower the wind blew Aurora's blood colored hair.

"Is that all you have? You are weak Sailor Moon." Aurora sneered as she looked at the girl before her.

"Don't listen to her Sailor Moon! You can beat her!" yelled Sailor Mars

"You must become Cosmos!" yelled Neptune

"No! That will leave you defenseless."

" You must. It's the only way to defeat her! If you don't we're all dead anyway!" yelled Uranus

Sailor Moon stood slowly away from the scouts. "Okay, Fine!" The other scouts nodded. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm waiting!" Aurora stated.

Sailor Moon reached out in front of her and willed the Silver Crystal forth transforming into Princess Serenity in the process. Taking another deep breath she opened her eyes and look at the full moon located behind where Aurora was standing and said in a load and dominating voice 

            "  I Princess Serenity, daughter of Eternal Queen Serenity, call upon the powers of the cosmos to aid me in this fight. As my mother before me granted your powers to those who have watched over and protected me so shall you return to me. Grant me the power to release the Child of Light and Darkness within me. Allow me to fulfill my destiny. SET COSMOS FREE." 

As she finished beams of light surrounded her each the color of the respective scout it had been retrieved from. As the beams of light enter her Serenity was engulfed in a blinding light. The light that Serenity was now emitting blinded Aurora momentarily. Sailor Moon felt the powers enter her and could feel it through her body. When the light faded Sailor Moon was no more Sailor Cosmos     now stood where she had once been.

            "How Interesting. But honestly do you think changing your outfit is going to make you stronger? Ha" Aurora sneered

Sailor Cosmos turned to the once Sailor Scouts and said in a tone that lead no room to argue "Go I will take care of her. You have done all you can." They nodded and turned to leave. 

            "And where do you think your going?" Without waiting for an answer Aurora attacked them. Sailor Cosmos expecting that she would not let them go quietly moved quickly to intercept the blast that had been sent toward her friends. 

            " Your fight is with me!" said Cosmos

"So it is!"

From the bottom of the tower the flashes of light of the two battling could be seen. 

"SERENA!!" Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Trista, Michelle, and Amara turned around at hearing their friends' name being called out and saw Sammie, and Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked 

"We're looking for Serena. Sammie saw her running in this direction." Mrs. T said

"We must leave. We're all in danger here!" Amy declared.

Lita nodded and looked towards the Tsukino's and said  "Let's go. We've been all over this area and no Serena."

**Up On The Tower **

            " You're pretty good Miss Moon. But not good enough." Aurora stated and sent an energy blast towards Cosmos. On impact Cosmos was sent flying into one of the support beams. She slowly got back on her feet facing Aurora and said in the most domineering voice she could muster "I'm tired of playing this game. Any last words.

Aurora sneered "You think you can beat me. Ha you are so weak. Maybe I should go find your puny friends and make you watch me kill them. Wouldn't that be fun."

At that Cosmos took a deep breathe to control the anger that sweep through her held her hands out in front of her and yelled "Cosmic Crystal Blast!"

"NO! I will not be defeated so easily" Aurora yelled as she through her own blast towards the one heading straight for her trying to counter react it. The two powers clashed and exploded. Cosmos did not falter and continued the energy wave.

"If I die then I take Tokyo with me!" Aurora let go of the blast defending herself and shot the last of her energy toward the ground and began laughing histerically.

"NO" Screamed Cosmos as she ran to the edge of the tower. When she reached the edge she yelled out "Cosmic Shield." And directed it toward the ground.. At that moment there was an explosion as Aurora's attack hit the shield Cosmos was thrown backward and the last thing she heard before being consumed with darkness was Aurora hideous laughter as she taunted the solider of light saying " I may be dead, but so is everyone else." With those words Aurora died.

            When Cosmos awoke she found her self laying in a pile of rubble. As she stood she could see fragments of her energy shield which had been destroyed by the blast. She sank to her knees and cried for everything that had been lost in a 2 mile radius. 

She had failed….**everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time **- 

When Cosmos awoke she found her self lying in a pile of rubble. As she stood she could see fragments of her energy shield which had been destroyed by the blast. She sank to her knees and cried for everything that had been lost in a 2 mile radius. 

She had failed….**everyone**

*End of flashback*

Chapter 2

Going Home 

"Hime" A voice said softly behind Serena. "Please don't be sad."

Hearing this Serena turned and gasped "Pluto! How? When? What about the others? Are they …"

 First of all I'm here because I was called to the time gates right before the explosion as for the other scouts I was able to locate them and teleport them to the gates. At the moment they are healing as for your family I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm sorry it took so long to get to you but between looking after the girls and fixing a problem with the time stream I was unable to come sooner. The girls agree with me that you need to go home and find your brother and sister." When Serena opened her mouth to argue Pluto held up her hand and continued talking "Now Hime, don't argue once the girls have had a chance to heal they will join you. So come on." Pluto grabbed hold of Serena's hand and they vanished.

~ **Gundam Wing Dimension** ~

A portal opened above a lake in a wooded area and as it was closing Serena fell through it and landed in the water with a splash. As soon as she surfaced she looked to the sky and yelled

            "Pluto!! You just had to open the portal high above a body of water didn't you?" 

When she finished her ranting towards the time guardian she teleported to shore and using the power of Mars dried her-self off. Once dried she took in her surroundings, realizing that she was indeed in her home dimension she began running in the direction she felt her family to be in. After some time had passed Serena realized that at the pace she was going it would take awhile to reach her destination. After making this realization Serena closed her eyes focusing on locating her family and instantly vanished, only to reappear outside of a school. After checking to make sure no one had seen her Serena de-transformed and walked into the school. Once inside she witnessed two boys running past her up the main staircase. The second boy was yelling at the first carrying a katana raised in a threatening fashion towards the first. Her curiosity aroused, Serena followed the running duo (no pun intended **;)**) up the stairs. Serena followed the two into an office as the first boy ran behind a platinum haired gentleman standing next to a desk all the while asking the man to "Save Me!" 

"Duo would you please get out from behind me." Said the now aggravated man the boy just looked over the man's shoulder at the person who had been chasing him and shook his head no. The second boy started to step forward shaking his katana threatening toward Duo. Next to the platinum haired man sitting at the desk was a blonde woman who stood out of her chair and said in a commanding voice to the advancing boy "That's enough Wufei." turning she looked at the cowering boy and continued " Duo leave my brother alone you both need to calm down.. Would one of you please tell me what happened this time!!" Both boys began talking at once "He started it!" both said at the same time. Looking back and forth from both boys she held her hand up and said "Enough forget I even asked." Saying this she placed a hand to her forehead as if to will away an on coming headache.  As Serena watched what was going on in front of her she grinned wondering how long it would be before she was noticed. Looking around the office Serena noticed that in addition to whom she no recognized as her brother and sister and the two identified boys (Duo and Wufei) she saw three other boys around the same age as the other two watching the watching the scene before them with resigned acceptance as if they had seen similar scenes before. Becoming impatient Serena decides it was time to make her presence known to the room occupants clearing her throat she waited. Not being able to gain their attention that way she raised her voice and said "Excuse me." Hearing her voice everyone turned and looked at her standing in the doorway. Smirking she looks at her brother and sister and says " Am I interrupting something?"

**Authors Note – **I know it's short but hey  I just wanted to post what I have. I don't know when I will have more to post classes start again in a week and once they do I am going to be busy with homework so I'll post as much as possible. I'd like to thank Heero's Bunny, angel313, crystalgem2003, WaterAngel1 and Crystalstorm21 for reviewing and if anyone wishes to edit this story or if you have any ideas please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know it's been awhile since I've updated, Between moving and being sick plus a bad case of writers block I haven't had anything to post. Another thing I could really use a beta for this story as currently I have no one to look over chapters for me. Email me at if anyone would like to beta for me.

**Chapter 3 – Introductions**

"Ren is that you?" asked Relina her eyes wide

Serena smiles at her, nods and opens her arms to envelope Relina who was currently running towards her.

"I've missed you so much Ren." whispers Relena

Just as Serena was going to reply Duo interrupted and said " Hey Relina who's the Babe!"

Turning towards Duo, Serena lets go of Relina an slowly walks over to where Duo is standing with a sly grin on her face. When she reaches him, she leans in and slowly traces a finger down the side of his until her hand rest on the back of his neck and said "Hi there handsome what's your name?"

Duo grins and tells her "Duo Maxwell at your service"

"Well Duo do you think you could do something for me?"

"Sure, anything for you Babe!"

Wrapping her hand around his braid and tugs hard and she says in a cold voice "Don't ever call me Babe."

"Eep" was Duo's reply as his eyes widened and then promptly passed out.

"Serenity was that really necessary" asked Millardo as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

Looking up at him she said with a mock pout on her face "He shouldn't have called me Babe, no honorable man would address a woman like that. He needed to be taught a lesson. Now are you going to introduce me to the rest of the group Milli?"


End file.
